


Beg

by SaiyanPrincessSwanie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 23:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincessSwanie/pseuds/SaiyanPrincessSwanie
Summary: Reader wakes up bound in a dark room by Brock Rumlow. He doesn't like that she left him for Captain America so he decides to teach her a lesson she won't forget.





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark Brock Rumlow & Reader Story. Do Not read if you are sensitive to the subject matter. If you don’t like the topic in general again do not read this. I have tagged this the best I could to let you know what to expect. 
> 
> This story has noncon in it so if you have triggers for it do NOT read this.
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission

Beg

You wake up to a semi dark room on a bed not your own. You try to move and look up to see your wrists are bound to a headboard. Your mouth has tape over it so you can’t scream. How did I get here you think as you pull at your wrists.

At that time the door opens and in walks Brock Rumlow. You look down at yourself and see you are still in your tank top and shorts from earlier that night.

“Sorry I kept you waiting sweetheart. I had other things I had to attend to.”

You look at him, watching as his eyes gaze over you. This isn’t going to be good.

“I bet you are wondering how you got here. Simple really, I had the good Captain called away from your house just long enough to grab you. I can’t believe you think you can leave me for him. I know for a fact he can’t do for you what I can.” The last two words punctuated sends chills down your skin.

“While we wait for the Captain to find you, I figured we could have fun like old times.” Brock starts to run his hand up your leg and you instantly kick at him. You try to yell at him through the tape on your mouth and he starts laughing at you. “I see you are still as feisty as you used to be.”

He towers over you and quickly pulls down your shorts and underwear. As you try to kick at him again he grabs one ankle and straps it to an end post. He grabs your other and does the same leaving you spread wide for him on the bed. He licks his lips slowly and rubs at his crotch. He climbs on the bed sitting on your stomach and pulls out a knife from his leg holster. You start trying to pull away and scream behind the tape.

“Now darling it ain’t like that. I just need to get off your top. I need to see your breasts.” He grabs your top with one hand and slices it up the middle. He cuts the straps next and throws the ruined tank top to the floor. Now you are completely naked for him.

Tears are falling from your eyes as he reaches down to play with your nipples. He pinches your left nipple hard causing it to bud while he takes the right into his mouth. You are watching as he sucks on your nipple and lightly bites it. He circles it with his tongue and takes it back into his mouth. As you try to start bucking him off you again you feel his cock hard under his cargo pants. You freeze your movements as he chuckles.

“See what you do to me? Got me hard already. Is my sweet dove wet for me?” He sits to the side of you as he runs his hand down your body. He gets to your slit and feels you are dry. This makes him angry. “I see my sweet dove didn’t like the light play I gave her.” You start to mumble again and he rips the tape off your mouth. “I’m sorry what was that love?”

You figured you had nothing to lose because Brock never played nice in the bedroom. He was a sadist and loved to see you squirm. “I said you can go to hell. I will never give you what you want. Not today, not ever.”

Brock smiles at you and gets close to your ear whispering to you. “You forget I know how to make you sing my dove. I wanted our reunion to be a pleasant one but I can see I have to have a firmer hand. We are going to play a game. I’m going to edge you over and over till you beg for my cock. When you do that’s when I will fuck you.”

You start thrashing about as Brock gets off the bed and walks across the room. “Fuck you, I will never beg you for anything.”

Brock walks over to a table and opens a case. He turns around and walks back to you, seeing the fear in your eyes. “We will see”, he opens his hand and you see him holding onto a vibrator. “But first let’s get you warmed up.”

He sits next to you and starts rubbing the vibrator on your clit on low. At first you try to pay no mind to it but Brock knows your body well. He turns it to high and has you instantly moaning. The pressure on your clit is maddening and fantastic all at once. He works the vibrator around your clit and through your lips. He pushes it inside you and you start to feel that pull in your stomach. Just as you are about to cum he turns it off and pulls it back out.

“Now, y/n you know what you have to do. Beg. Tell me you want me to fuck your pussy till you cum.”

Who does he think he is. You can keep your head straight till Steve finds you. You look up at him in defiance “go to hell.”

He smirks again “have it your way.” He starts the vibrator again and turns it to high. This time as he has the vibrator on your clit he starts to suck a nipple into his mouth. Damn that mouth and every time he goes to the other you can feel yourself working up to an orgasm. He works you to a moaning mess and just as you get close to an orgasm he stops. You groan out in frustration. He keeps edging you for a good twenty minutes. Every time you try to cum he turns the vibrator off to let you cool down before turning it on again.

Finally you couldn’t take anymore, “Please Brock, please stop. Please let me cum.”

Hearing this has Brock’s attention. He sees how wet you are and God he wants to fuck you. “What’s that sweet dove did you say you want your release?”

You shake your head. “Please I just need to cum. This is too much.”

Brock has an evil smile on his face and you know nothing good comes from it. He gets up and unties your legs from the bed and slowly flips you over. He starts stripping off his clothes and you hear his zipper to his cargo pants. Brock is now naked and climbs up on the bed. He kneels behind you and kisses your cheek. “Don’t worry, you know I will always take care of you.” Brock grabs your hips and yanks you to your knees.

You feel his cock rubbing against your folds and you start to cry. Brock lines himself up to you and roughly thrusts himself in. You scream out from the intrusion. It’s both painful and pleasurable. Brock starts thrusting into you in long hard thrusts. He reaches down and grabs the vibrator. You hear him turn it on and he puts it up against your clit. You start moaning, “Oh God, Br-Brock.”

You don’t want this. It’s humiliating how he can get you so worked up. Your pussy is starting to clench around him and you are getting closer to your release. He stills inside you and shuts the vibrator off. He leaned over to whisper in your ear, “Tell me you want this and maybe I will let you cum. Tell me you love my cock.”

He starts thrusting hard again into you. You swear your eyes roll to the back of your head. If there was one thing he was good at, it was fucking you hard. You can feel him hitting that special spot inside you and you are ready to cum when Brock stops again. “Tisk, Tisk, you know what you have to say. You know I can do this all night. Beg for it like the whore you are.”

You can feel the tears in your eyes again. You love Steve with all your heart but this is too much. What if he doesn’t find you? You can’t handle this torture all night. 

Brock flips you over to your back and throws your left leg over his shoulder. He starts pounding into you at a different angle and you moan his name. He is staring at you and is flashing you his evil smile. He reaches down with his hand and starts rubbing your clit to his thrusts. You start to give in as this is feeling good. “Br-Brock I want this so much. Please let me cum. I love this cock so much.”

Brock leans down to kiss you and starts rubbing your clit faster as he hammers into you. With that an orgasm tears from your throat. You clench around him and he moans your name. Just as you are coming down from your high you notice that Brock has not stopped.

You start to feel overstimulated and cry out to him. “Please, it’s too much. It hurts.”

Brock just smiles down to you and grabs your right leg to throw over his other shoulder. You are now spread wide for him as he keeps slowing down his trusts, then speeding up again. You feel another orgasm build quickly and you cum yet again for him. God he has missed torturing you like this. Watching the tears fall from your eyes as you beg him. “Please, I can’t take it anymore.”

He loves it. The begging always was his turn on. “I think you can handle one more. Beg y/n.” 

Feeling defeated you give him what he wants. “Please Brock, make me cum one more time.” 

Brock grabs your throat and starts squeezing. He can feel you’re about to orgasm and he fucks you as hard as he can. He is close. Your orgasm hits you hard and you are moaning his name. As he feels you clench around him it causes him to come hard and deep in you. He let’s go of your throat and pulls himself out of you, rolling to your side. You feel his cum leaking out of your pussy and onto the bed. You are sobbing, over sensitive and feel disgusted with yourself that you liked it.

He gets off the bed and grabs a towel to wipe himself off. As he starts putting his clothes on he hears a knock at the door. He goes to open it.

“Boss sorry to, um, interrupt you but we have visual that Captain America is 5 minutes out.” Brock looks to you and back to the Hydra agent.

“Gear up for a fight. I don’t think the Captain is going to be friendly when he arrives.” Brock closes the door and walks to the bed. You are looking at him with tears in your eyes. “Well little dove it looks like our time here is done. You sang for me beautifully. Don’t forget who you belong to.”

He kisses your cheek and starts walking towards the door. He stops and looks over his shoulder. “Oh by the way. I recorded our little tryst for the Captain. Figured he would like to see what a whore you really are.”

You stare at him in shock as he leaves you on the bed. Brock starts laughing. Oh yeah, Steve is going to be mad that he fucked his girlfriend. But she was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at SaiyanPrincessSwanie
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission


End file.
